


Vid: (Bad Guy) Deadpool Wins

by shirasade



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool being Deadpool, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Gather up your loved ones, gather up your friends</em><br/><em>‘Cause this is when the bad guy, the bad guy wins.</em><br/>- Bad Guy, by 3OH!3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: (Bad Guy) Deadpool Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Vidlet celebrating my new favourite mutant... Rating is for canon-typical violence and language.

**Music** : Bad Guy, by 3OH!3 (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lX6p3gDTNg))

[Download](http://fandomish.net/vids/deadpool_badguy.zip) (.zip, 52mb) or [stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MsOhOE9LrH0) (with captions).

 **Sources:** Deadpool red band trailers, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, X-Men Origins: Wolverine Behind the Scenes: Deadpool

 **Voiceovers:**  
-In a world divided by fear, one man must stand alone... against the forces of darkness. I give you:  
-Me, Deadpool!  
-I'm after someone on my naughty list.  
-We can make you better, make you a superhero.  
-This is a different kind of superhero story.  
-I'm Wade Wilson. They call me the merc with the mouth.  
-People are dead!  
-I didn't ask to be super, and I'm no hero.  
-Daddy needs to express some rage!  
-Motherfucker!  
-That guy was up there before we got here.  
-I'm touching myself tonight.  
-Where were you hiding that?  
-Nowhere!


End file.
